For Real
by vic32
Summary: Ben and Rayk are sent undercover and Welsh plays matchmaker.


This was written as par of a challenge for the wonderful rose_malmaison, hope that you like you it.

I don't own these guys which sucks just looking after them Alliance owns them. Rating pg13.

_**For Real**_

The day started with a bang, literally right outside Ray's window. A bulldozer was hammering away at god knows what and to top it off his alarm clock went off an hour earlier then it should have. Thinking coffee would make everything better he went about trying to make some only hiss coffee maker decided to die...so no coffee and with a ton of calls and paper work to do at work the day was not looking good, sighing the blonde Detective made his way to work which no doubt would be a very bizarre day.

Diving to work the traffic was heavy over the road works that were going on and always seemed to be going on, it gave Ray time think about his favorite subject..Fraser or Ben in his head. Laughing to himself he thought Things always got interesting with Fraser around, but Ray loved it that way it kept the job fun even if his life was endangered in wildly bizarre ways from time to time.

Pulling up the station Ray had a feeling today was going to be one of those day squaring his shoulders he strode into the station ready for whatever came his way.

Lt Welsh stood at his office window looking out over his Bullpen, watching his Detectives at work. He often wondered how the dynamic between them changed his his day.

He looked at Detectives Chester and Williams, they were more like brother and sister then work partners but it worked for them. Detective's Huey and Dewey well they bickered like more like an old married couple, he chuckled remembering having been told that Dewey bought Huey a steering wheel to get over his car sickness.

Then there was Detective Ray Kowalski and his unofficial partner Constable Benton Fraser, who was about to become his official partner, as he was getting a CPD badge, he had gotten permission to make him an official officer and would be able to call him one of his. They worked like they were one person, they finished each other sentences and lived in each others pockets.

Sighing Welsh, continued his observations of them, they checked each other out when the other wasn't looking. The longing looks were getting to wear Welsh himself was going to step in and say._ 'Get together_ _for Pete's sake',_ he was broken out of his thinking bye a knock on his office door.

Sitting behind his desk he called out, "Come in"

A familiar voice and face of an old friend greeted him, "Hey Hardy, how are things going in the CPD world"

Chuckling Welsh answered surprised to see his old friend, "Same old, same old Shane boy, so how is the pole dancing restaurant buiss going for you in San Fran"

Groaning Shane spoke in a sad tone, "Its OK, its just, I think I may need your help"

Frowning now hearing the desperate tone of his friends voice, "What do you need help with"

Sitting down across from Welsh, Shane ran his fingers through his hair before speaking, "Hardy, I think that a smuggling ring of some sort maybe dealing using my establishment. I have contacted the local PD here and they wanted to put someone undercover, but I want someone no one will know and I am afraid that the people doing this know the PD here. So I mentioned you and that you have an excellent undercover guy, does he still work for you.? Anyway I would love my undercover guy to be married as I am currently looking to hire a married couple, is that possible?"

Glancing out his office window he watched Ray give Fraser a smile and he knew what he was going to do, speaking Welsh started, "Shane, my undercover guy isn't married but he can pretend to be, actually you could be helping me as well here. He and his partner Fraser, well they are clearly in love and this might give them the push they need. The fact that your in San Fran is perfect, so what do you say?"

Letting out a breath of relief that his friend would help, he smiled also at him playing matchmaker, "Hardy, that would be perfect. This Fraser, is he the same Fraser that brought your arrest record up"

Laughing lightly the Lt nodded, "Ya, same one, look I will talk to them about the case and I will set it up"

Shane was very revealed, "Thanks buddy"

Welsh decided he would do everything in his power to help his friend.

Ray sat tapping his pen against the table grinning, trying to see how long it took Fraser to tell him to stop, seeing the twitch in his partners jaw he counted in his head, ' 1-2-3'..bingo...

Reaching over Fraser stopped the tapping pen with his hand, "Ray, please, stop with that insufferable noise, you are giving me a headache"

Still grinning with amusement Ray leaned forward, "Was wondering how long it would take you to tell me to stop this time"

Looking at Ray with mock bewilderment on his face with a hand to his chest, "You mean you were doing it on purpose, I am shocked..shocked I tell you"

Flicking the pen at his partner Ray stuck out his tongue, "Yup, and you love me for it right"

Shaking his head laughing Fraser answered with a smile in his eyes, "Yes Ray, that I do"

They were broken out of their little game by Welsh's bellowing voice from his office, "Kowalski, Fraser, my office now please"

Raising an eyebrow to Fraser, Ray mouthed, "Did he just say please"

Looking just as confused as his partner Fraser nodded following him into the office.

Closing the door behind them Welsh spoke, "Please take a seat"

Sitting Ray folded his arms looking at his boss speculatively, "OK, who are you and what did you do with my Lieu"

Going behind his desk taking a seat before answering, "Very funny Detective, actually I have a number of things that I need to talk to you about. In fact Constable, I have good news for you. I have been working on this for some time now with the help and support from Ottawa", opening his drawer he took out a leather wallet, "This is your CPD badge, I have managed to make you a dual officer with full arrest authority. Now you will have to carry a fire arm, I have the licence all set up. You can wear civilian clothing when working for me and your uniform at the consulate as normal of course"

Handing the badge over he watched their faces, shocked and wide eyed, Welsh continued, "I hope that you will be happy with that arrangement Detective Fraser"

Fraser looked down at the badge in his hand with a lump in his throat, speaking in a shocked voice, "Sir, I don't know what to say, thank you doesn't seem quite fitting, I will endeavour not to let you down"

Ray was smiling from ear to ear, he could not believe what his boss had done for his partner and now this made him an official partner. Leaping out of his chair he slapped Fraser on the back, "This is greatness, with a capital 'G', Lieu, this is fantastic, Frase, you happy with this"

Eyes glistening Fraser nodded clutching his badge, "Yes..yes, I am, I don't have enough thanks to express how much this means to me"

Welsh had come around his desk putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Son, Fraser, I know that I can count on you. Now let me officially welcome you to my team and our family"

Swallowing around the lump in his throat Fraser smiled, "Thank you sir"

Nodding Welsh sat on the edge of his desk, "OK, now I have to tell you about a personal case I need your help with. I received a visit from a high school friend who now lives in San Francisco. He is happily married with children, he runs a Pole dancing club come restaurant, he thinks that people are using his place of business to run a smuggling ring and he is not sure if people on the inside are involved. That's why he wants to put someone undercover on the inside. He is currently looking to hire a married couple to work for him and he asked for my best undercover guy and that is you Ray"

Looking at his boss Ray showed his left hand, "Am boss, I am not married any more and I doubt that Vecchio would let me borrow Stella"

Shaking his head Welsh bit his lip before speaking, "It doesn't matter, I suggested you and Fraser here go as the married couple", holding up a hand stopped the Detective from saying something, "You are my best team, I want my best team to work on this. You two act married for the love of god already, would you both have a problem with this"

Ray stayed quite for a few moments looking to Fraser having a conversation with their eyes. This was the kind of thing that Welsh talked about this was married couple stuff.

Coming to a decision Ray spoke, "Sure, we will do it, so what do we have to do"

Sighing with relief Welsh sat back behind his desk, "Thank you both, OK, you will pose as a married couple so will need rings and a marriage cert. You Fraser need to get your arms cert in order and you can get that with Ray tomorrow. A wedding photo will be required and we can have that done with a back story and photos to match if needed. I get everything set up and contact you in two days. Use those days to get what you need clothes, rings whatever you need. Fraser I would be more then happy to look after Diefenbaker for you, my wife enjoyed having him the last time, so OK any questions"

Getting up Ray asked, "What last name do we use"

Scratching his head Welsh replied, "Pick your own, now get going and I'll be in touch"

Before leaving Fraser shook the lieutenants hand, "Thank you again sir, and I know that Dief will enjoy his stay with with you, as he to enjoyed himself the last time"

The pair left together ready to help their boss but also very faced, did they really act married already, what else would they have to do, this was going to be hard and they hoped that would not let their boss down and their friend.

After leaving Welsh's office they made their way to the car in silence, walking in perfect step as normal. Dief trotted along happily after them after been told that he would be staying with Mrs Welsh again, as he did enjoy her company very much..and her home-made doughnuts.

Now in the car they just sat there still not saying a word, the only sounds in the car were the tapping of Ray's fingers on the steering wheel and the wolfs panting from the back-seat.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke, letting our a breath Ray spoke first, "Frase, so what do you think, you think we can pull off this marriage thing"

Glancing at his partner with honest eyes Ben nodded, "Yes Ray, I do"

A small smile spread over the blondes face, "Ya, me to, we better go to one of our apartments and talk this over, which would you prefer"

Gently rubbing his eyebrow thinking the Mountie answered, "Yours Ray, as I am back living in the Consulate"

Jerking in surprise at the news Ray responded in a shocked voice, "Your office, what do you mean your back living in your office, what happened to your apartment"

Sighing deeply he answered, "The owners went bankrupt, so we all had to move out last night"

Shaking his head in anger for his best buddy Ray shook his head saying, "That sucks Frase, that's it, you and Dief are moving in with me and the turtle, no arguments you hear, after all we are meant to be married right"

Smiling at his best friend Ben felt warmed by this, "Ray, that would be wonderful, Dief and I would love to thank you"

Starting the car Ray was pleased at this and headed to the consulate to collect Fraser's things which didn't take very long and before they knew it they were sitting on the couch eating Chinese food to talk about the case.

Fraser cleared his throat before speaking, "Ray, Lt Welsh said that we needed to use wedding rings for the case, I would like us to use my parents, if that is alright with you"

Ray's heart warmed at the thought of it, "Frase, you don't have to do that, we can get cheap ones from the store"

Shaking his head Fraser smiled more, "No Ray, if we have to pretend to be married, then I would love us to use them"

Covering his friends hand with his Ray's voice was full of emotion, "Then I would love to use them Ben, can I call you Ben. It doesn't seem right calling you Frase or Frase, when we are meant to married"

Ben's face lit up like the sun rising, "I would love for you to call me Ben, Ray what surname will we use?"

Delighted that he was allowed to call him Ben, Ray thought for a moment about the question, "How about Benton, so you would be Ben Benton and I would be Ray Benton"

Ray could see the wheels turning inside his partners head and could see the joke he was meant to get with the name. Sticking out his hand Ray spoke, "Nice to meet you Ben Benton, I believe that we are married now"

Pulling a funny face Ben got up taking something from his fathers chest and turned around saying, "Not yet Ray, if I may", Ben said holding up a ring. Holding out his left hand Ray replied, "Yes you may", Ben slipped on the ring and Ray did the same for him. Speaking again Ben confirmed, "Now we are married Ray Benton"

It was late by the time they got a list of what was needed to be done which included:

*Get Fire arms certificate

*Have wedding photo done

*Get fake I. D's done

*Buy suitable

*Sort out living arrangements in San Fran

*Get a car

*Get as much info on case as possible

*Drop Dief off at Lt Welsh's home

It took the two full days to get all of the tasks that needed to be done..done and would be on a plane the next day to start the job that they were given, in a city that neither of them has ever been to before. Ray was looking forward to seeing how far he could go with Ben in public before getting told off embarrassing him. Yes this was going to be fun and they were going to solve thing their boss and friend.

Ray followed the instructions to the house that they would be using, pulling up outside his mouth dropped open in shock, "Holy Shit, that is the house from, 'Full House'"

Quriking and eyebrow at his now husband Ben asked, "Full House, what is Full House"

Looking at the man beside him in disbelief that he didn't know the TV show Full House, waving a hand Ray explained, "It was a TV show, in where a dad and his brothers raised his two little girls after their mum died. Its a comedy they got up to all sorts of mad stuff"

Glancing at the beautiful house Ben smiled, "You must show me this Full House TV show sometime"

Nodding grinning now as they got out of the car, "Sure thing Frase, Ben sweetheart"

Ben's eyes widened at the words that Ray used knowing that he was been teased, Ben licked his lips replying, "Thank you cupcake"

That got a burst of laughter from the blonde, flinging his arm around the Mountie Ray said, "This is gonna be fun"

They explored the house which was fantastic and they made their way to the main bedroom to unpack. They had to share a room as the only other bedroom was the babies room and neither would fit in the crib so sharing it was.

Unpacking something fell out of Rays bag, it was a wrapped box with a note:

_Dear Stanley, _

_I hope that these come in handy, _

_Please remember dear to give _

_and not just receive as it makes a_

_happy couple, Be nice to Ben_

_Love Mum xx_

Frowning, he had no clue what his mum was on about, she knew that he was going undercover with Ben as a married couple. Shrugging his shoulders he opened up the present, when he did what it contained made him go so red he didn't think that there was a name for it. Dropping his head into his hands he wanted the ground to sallow him with embarrassment.

Fraser saw Ray slumped over with his head in his hands and was worried, putting his hand on his shoulder he asked, "Ray, is everything alright"

Ray's voice was high as he answered, "Ben, my mum gave me a present, a present of condoms and lube. She told me to give and not just take and to be nice to you. Basically my mum has told me her little boy to do it with you"

Ben's face now matched the colour of Ray's, rubbing his eyebrow his voice sounded just as high as Rays had done, "Ray your mum was just been nice and considerate"

Ray's eyes met Ben's, "Ben, my mum gave me these, my mum should not be giving me these"

Ben's lips curled up at the sides, "You never know Ray, they might come in handy"

Shaking his head laughing now Ray wiped the tears that fell, "You Ben, my friend are unhinged. We better go meet with the local PD check in and get something to eat and then sleep..sleep would be good, what do you say"

Standing to attention Ben nodded, "That sounds like a fine plan Ray"

The meeting with the local PD was interesting, the guy Steve Trace must have thought he was on the TV show Dallas the way he was dressed, the accent didn't fit as it was a Californian one. They were thankful to have the full backing from them and were sent on their way with pats on their backs.

Taking a walk by the pier Ray reached out and took Ben's hand in his making the other man jump in surprise. Smiling at the shocked and flushed face of the man that faced him Ray spoke, "We gotta pretend to be married and married people hold hands sweetcheeks", that caused the poor man to turn even redder then before.

Nervously Ben held onto the hand in his, it wasn't a bad feeling, in fact it felt familiar and safe and did his best not to let his face stay red as they walked hand in hand.

The walk on the pier had been a good idea, It cleared their heads and they managed to talk about how it was best to deal with the case. It was one that they were looking forward to getting their teeth into.

Back at the house they had a late supper before going to bed. They stood either side of it dressed in just shorts and a t-shirt looking down at the piece of furniture before them.

Laughing Ray spoke with a twinkle in his eye, "Ben, this is silly, this bed is bigger then the tent that we shared on the quest. So I think we can share this with no trouble at all, whatta say"

Smiling in response Ben nodded, "Your right Ray, shall we"

Getting in they settled on their sides facing each other, after a few moments they started chuckling at the silliness of it.

Reaching forward Ray traced the ring on Ben's finger, "You know Ben, so far its not been bad pretending to be married to you"

Warmth spread through the dark haired man, he captured Rays hand in his, "I agree Ray"

Snuggling into his soft pillow the blonde asked shocking the other man, "Ben, do you know any Inuit poems, you are always telling me stories, but what about poems, you know any"

Raising and eyebrow at his friend Ben replied surprised, "You want me to tell you an Inuit poem, I thought I bored you with my stories"

Shaking his head Ray answered, "Na, I just say that to get on your nerves, so do you know any"

Happiness filled the Mounties eyes as he spoke, "As a matter of fact I do, and do you remember the other week your mother gave me a present of a book"

Thinking for a moment Ray nodded, "Ya, she found it in that antique shop"

Ben continued, "Well it was a book on Inuit Folklores and poetry. I..I reconsigned the book right away, the front page was stuck to the cover, I managed to get it unstuck using..well that's not important, but what is important is what I found. Inside was a hand written poem and a note to my grandmother. The book had been a gift to her from and Elder and the book had been stolen. I must say I was shocked and trilled to see it again"

Ray leaned up on an elbow to talk properly, his voice sounded shocked, "You serious, it was your grandmothers book, wow, what are the odds of you getting it, dose my mum know this"

Smiling even wider now Ben's voice was sounded soft, "I told her just before we left for here. She cried on the phone. She gave me a bit of my family back and that poem was one of my grandfathers favourites"

Taking Ben's hand back in his lying back down Ray spoke with warmth in his voice, "OK Ben, tell me the poem, I would love to hear it and I know you must know it by heart, right"

Holding onto Ray's hand, his pretend husband who he would dearly love to be more with, Smiling Ben started the poem,

_'I saw a picture today, in the pages of a book, _

_It spoke of many memories of when I was still a child._

_Snow covered the ground, And the rocky hills were cold and Gray_

_with frost._

_The Sun was shining from the west,_

_And the shadows were dark against the whiteness of the hardened snow._

_My body felt a chill,_

_Looking at two Inuit boys playing with their sleigh,_

_For the fur of their hoods was frosted under their chins,_

_From their breathing, _

_In the distance, I could see at least three dog teams going away, _

_But I didn't know where they were going,_

_For it was only a photo._

_I thought to myself that they were probably going hunting,_

_To where they would surely find some seals basking on _

_the ice._

_And I was happy that I could still see the hidden beauty of the land,_

_And know the feeling of silence._

_(How Noisy They seem By Alootook Ipellic)_

A tear slipped from Ray's eyes as he spoke, "Ben that was beautiful, that could have been written about you. The words really spoke didn't they, they painted such a real picture, thank you for sharing that with me"

Squeezing Ray's hand Ben smiled as he spoke, "Your welcome Ray"

They fell asleep still holding hands.

For the next three days they worked themselves into the club and the restaurant taking everything in that they could. Of course all the girls were jealous that Ben and Ray were married. Ray laughed remembering what one girl in particular had said, _'All the good ones are either gay or married, are ye are both'_

One group of men and one women stood out to them both. They came in at the same time and sat in the place and they always spoke in whispers whenever a waiter came nearby them. The added thing was the fact that they spoke in a foreign language at times as well as if they were afraid of someone hearing what they were saying.

Once again today there they sat and Ray moved closer to Ben on the pretence of getting a drinks order for a table, leaning forward he whispered, "You see anything Ben"

Filling up glasses while taking, "Yes Ray, from what I can lip read, there is some kind of meeting Thursday at 8pm on the pier, pier 8 to be exact"

Nodding as Ben filled up the drinks and passed them to Ray, once again the blonde spoke, "I'll talk to some of the girls and see if they know anything"

Handing over the last of the drinks their hands brushed, Ben's eyes held his with a passion and a strong sense of warmth that only someone who loves you would show, and his voice matched the look that he had, "Please be careful Ray"

Sharing his special smile with his husband Ray mirrored the look Ben had, "Sure thing, love"

Watching Ray walk away with the drinks Ben looked at the ring on his finger and wished that it was there for real, maybe someday, with a sigh he got back to work while keeping a keen eye on Ray.

Later that night sitting around their table at home Ben asked, "Ray, did you find out anything fruitful"

Chewing on his food Ray nodded, "Ya, I talked to Krissy and Jackie and they both said the same thing. That these guys are fishy and they have seen them pass envelopes, and they think some of the delivery guys may work for them, so gonna check that out tomorrow"

Nodding as he listened Ben replied, "That is very good work Ray, I spoke with Shane and he is happy with how we are working on the case and..."

Frowning now Ray asked, "And what?"

Blushing Ben continued, "And he wanted to know when I was going to marry you for real"

Laughing Ray answered, "He asked you that, you know I love wearing the ring, been this close to you. Holding your hand, sleeping with you, holding you. It feels right. If you are willing and want to that is, I would love to give this marriage thing ago for real. If what I think you feel for me is what I feel for you is you the same"

Reaching over Ben took Ray's hand in his, "Ray I..I would love to I..I Love you Ray with all my heart"

The biggest smile spread over Ray's face and whole body, the delight was clear in the tone of his voice, "You do, I love you to Ben, body and soul"

Getting up Ray came around the table and captured Ben's lips in a kiss that soon heated up which was filled with passion and love.

Breaking apart for air leaning their foreheads together not wanting to lose the contact that they had, Ray managed to speak just barely, "Lets go to bed Ben"

Nodding they headed to bed hand in hand and there they made love as if their souls knew that this is the person they were meant to be with.

Two days later Ray discovered that Diamonds were been smuggled out in the ice that contained the fish, how it got there was another thing. So one link in the chain was got just a few more to knock down. Which easy as the boy he questioned crumbled like a house of cards, giving them all up, names of who was involved in the smuggling ring.

It turned out they had stopped a major Diamond and drug smuggling worth nearly 20million. With all of them in custody of the local PD the case for their part was over.

They couldn't really tell anyone that were the police and kept their cover just in case they needed to come back at some point, The story that they told everyone was that they were going travelling.

One of the girls took Ray aside, "I'll miss you guys, it was lovely having you here", laughing she went on, "I'll never forget Ben tackling that guy that touched me, and he told him that if he ever touched me again he would break his fingers and made him say sorry and give my tips to him so he could hand them over, of course he then made him say sorry and that he would never do it again to anyone or Ben would see that he was banned from everywhere"

That made Ray laugh as well "I remember, I never saw a guy leave so fast from anywhere before"

Hugging Ray she whispered, "You two look after each other OK and let know one tear the love you have for each other apart. I can see it pour out of the both you like a beacon. Someday I might find someone to look at me the way you look at each other"

Glancing at Ben who was talking to the other girls he blushed, in a husky voice Ray replied, "I am very lucky and no one will tear us apart if I have anything to do about it"

Leaving the restaurant and club behind was hard, the girls were great and Shane was thankful that the club was back to normal again and he to would miss the boys.

Sitting on the plane still holding hands Ray rested his head on Ben's shoulder, "So Ben, do you really want to give this marriage ago for real"

Kissing the top of Ray's head, "More then anything Ray love"

Lifting his head looking into the eyes of love from Ben, "Really Ben, god I love you so much"

Leaning forward even though they were in public he kissed the blonde with love and tenderness, pulling back Ben whispered, "Me to, we can arrange a wedding in Canada, we can legally be married there"

Eyes wide and shining with delight, Ray felt like jumping for joy, "Wow, yes that would be amazing Ben, lets make it the best dam wedding anyone has ever seen"

Holding Ray in a warm hug Ben smiled, "Lets Ray, lets get married and be together forever"

Kissing the back of Ben's ring finger over the ring he echoed the words, "Forever"

The End


End file.
